


two nether mobs and their love for rain

by jellijellai



Series: Hermitcraft Mob Au [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijellai/pseuds/jellijellai
Summary: Etho and Beef splash around in the rain taking in the sights the Overworld has to bring.Part of my mob au where each person is fused with a mob.
Relationships: Etho & Vintage Beef
Series: Hermitcraft Mob Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	two nether mobs and their love for rain

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Etho is a wither skeleton and Beef is a piglin. read more about it on my twitter @JJellai

etho looked out of the window of the half mansion. he felt the rubber of his gloves press against it squeaking quietly as it bent. he brushed his thumb against the glass as his other hand held the drawers under it as he moved closer to the window. water tapped against the window as it fell. it was raining doc had explained. it was, fascinating. water would rise only to fall again. it didn't bubble like lava but it reminded him of how lava bubbles would rise for him to pop the little sphere as he leaned against the fortress' railings. how they'd shine against his hand as he reached for them. etho wanted to go outside.

this was different, the sky was a muddy gray as the water fell. not that etho didn't like the sky. it felt so free the nether felt so small and closed off compared to this. this mess reminded him of the nether. just, so much darker. that was the only thing etho didn't like about the overworld. it was, so dark. he wasn't referring to nighttime, he was extremely startled when the day turned to night the first time of course. but even during the day it seemed so dark compared to how was back home.

he was deep in thought as he heard someone descending the stairs behind him. they almost descended another floor before they spotted etho and wandered over to him. 

"whats in your head now slab boy?" etho didn't look away from the window.

"the clouds." he responded quietly causing the other to soften and sigh. beef always had a soft spot for the wither skeleton he propped his elbows on the dresser looking out the window too. 

"i hate how, wet everything is." he made a circle sort of motion with his wrist leaving his hand to follow. etho chuckled softly at the piglin. they stood like that as the drops of water hit the window asking to be let in.

etho may have been the one who really wanted to live here, in the overworld and regardless of beef's constant complaints he enjoyed it too. it wasn't the best for his piglin skin but he loved all the sights. and the two loved it here.

etho lowered his hand slowly from the window looking over to the latch. beef had caught on quickly.  
"etho no." he stood up. etho locked eyes with beef as he unlocked and flipped the window's latch in one fluid motion.

"bye beefers." he pushed the window open hard, holding the frame to hoist himself onto the drawer and jump out the window. he heard some scream from his friend as he fell. it was just the second story, and etho knew all about feather falling. it didn't damange him but it did cause a loud splash as he landed straight into a puddle. it was, incredibly cold. and so, free. 

he felt the water land sitting before rolling down his face, he could feel it running against his arm as it landed on his shoulder to fall against his arm and slip into his rubber gloves, other droplets going over the glove. he took the gloves off tossing them against the house walls. the water made them cling to his skin uncomfortably. he pulled his bandana down. rain fell softly landing in his white hair he looked over the cliff the half mansion stood on as the water hit the ocean causing ripples and soft splashes as the water crashed against the stone. he ran a hand through his hair. the world seemed to move slowly as he stood watching the water fall and do its own thing. without a care in the world as it fell to rejoin its family. 

he would've stayed out there for hours, letting the water sit in his eyelashes and soak his shirt letting it cling to his body, if it wasn't for a hand that grabbed his shoulder.

"what the heck are you doing you're doing to get sick?!" beef shouted his already tousled hair getting wet and bouncing and shifting as he spoke. etho peered into his ocean blue eyes, before he laughed. 

"i don't get sick silly," he laughed a good full bodied laugh as his friend realized.  
"oh screw you, you had me worrying for nothing."

etho let out a fake gasp  
"beef you worry for me?!" beef punching his shoulder etho nearly punching back before realizing where his gloves had gone. he seemed to shuffle as he laughed his fingers grasping at the hair on the back of his head letting the wet hair rest against his fingers. he smiled at the piglin as beef reached his hand out letting the water fall against it too. his eyes sparkled as the water hit it before falling off. 

"you're going to get sick beefers." etho chuckled running a hand through his own wet hair. 

"shut up etho." he grumbled smiling softly too.

the overworld was really something else.

**Author's Note:**

> this au will have a full plot and an animatic im planning but for now it’s a bunch of really soft fics here’s the first!


End file.
